1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating type printed circuit board and its structure for conducting heat with a heat pipe, and more particularly to a thermal conducting structure connected to a printed circuit board for providing high-performance heat dissipations for the printed circuit board and conducting heat with a heat pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
To enhance the heat dissipating effect of a printed circuit board (PCB), most printed circuit boards add heat dissipating holes, electroplate metal films, install metal lumps on the backside of the printed circuit boards, or directly coat a heat dissipating paste onto the printed circuit boards for dissipating heat.
Regardless of which one of the foregoing methods is used to provide the required heat dissipation function for the printed circuit boards, the best this method can do is to conduct the heat energy produced by an electronic component to a heat dissipating hole, a metal film, a metal lump or a heat dissipating paste, but it cannot provide an effective heat path to conduct the heat to a farther end. Such arrangement only increases the temperature of surrounding air, so that when the heat keeps increasing, the temperature of the air around the printed circuit board will be affected. Once the temperature of air and the heat dissipating structure of the printed circuit board reach a thermal equilibrium, the thermal conducting performance and the heat dissipating effect of the printed circuit board drop gradually and affect the electronic components indirectly.